kamenriderfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Double-Action Climax form (M4 ver.)
Double-Action Climax form is a song sung by M4 (Subaru Yūki, Nozomu Igarashi, Asahi Kasumi and Kanata Kira). In Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero x Pretty Cure x Aikatsu! x Aikatsu Stars!: Super Hero Taisen V. Lyrics Say Ho! Show Your Den-o soul~ Right time tomatte 'tatte Have fun ashita wa kuru shi Promise ataerareta "ima" wo kizamou yo mune ni Ugokidashita unmei tsugi no eki hashiridasu You don't say wakare no kotoba Mata aeru sa kanarazu Kimi no koe ga kasanaru toki saikou ni tsuyoku nareru Owaranai ze Double-Action Kono deai wasurenai nara eien Kazoekirenai omoi hoshi mitai ni hikaru Hitomi tojireba itsu demo Climax Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai Dakara hade ni Double-Actoin Kioku mirai hitotsu ni... Onaji toki wo kasaneta hibi saikou no yume wo mite 'ta Owaranai ze Double-Action Kono deai wasurenai Koboreochiru suna no you ni dare mo toki tomerarenai Dakara hade ni Double-Actoin Kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? Ii jan! Ii jan! Policemen!? |Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? ~What's up? What's up? How long you been waitin'? We're here! In charge of Doub-Act! East-side West-side and everything! North-side South-side What a real pain! You can't stop this speed! Come on you party people! Hurry to the scene! Hands up! Arrest! Say Ho! Show your Den-O's soul!~ Right now I will come running Your voice to where I heard you. Trust me If you trust me, I won't let you down! Each of us has our story, it connects to someone's heart. Come with me let's always stay like this! I want to party inside of time! It overflows like the sand. No one can stop time. That's why we've got to make it flashy, Double-Action! It is the moment memory and the future become one. Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? ~Wack-wack! Set your expectations to Max! We're the Team DenLiner! We'll completely solve everything! From the top super Climax! Make you blow! We quickly go! We may be detectives this time, but we still can go out-of-control! Same favors as usual. As usual, if you please! Say Ho! Show your Den-O's soul!~ Right time stop it Have fun but tomorrow will come. Promise the present time given to me I will engrave it in my heart Destiny is in action Rushing to the next station You don't say words of parting We will surely meet again. The moment your voices combine together, I will become stronger than ever. It does not end Double-Action! I will never forget this meeting in all of eternity. Countless memories shine like the stars. If you close your eyes, it will always be a Climax. It overflows like the sand. No one can stop time. That's why we've got to make it flashy, Double-Action! Memories and the future become one. When the same days are combined, I had the greatest dream. It won't end, Double-Action! I will not forget this meeting. It overflows like the sand. No one can stop time. That's why we've got to make it flashy, Double-Action! The moment memories and the future become one. Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!?\ Ain't it good! Ain't it good! Policemen!? |} Category:Songs